Guild/Extalia
Screenshot_2016-08-15-23-25-02_1.jpg|The guild master of Extalia, Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-08-15-23-27-15_1.jpg|The guild master making love with an Elite Knight Screenshot_2016-08-15-23-27-01_1.jpg|The guild master dead. Screenshot_2016-08-15-23-27-42_1.jpg|The guild master flirts with Serena Screenshot_2016-08-15-23-29-22_1.jpg|The guild master's pantsu! Awwzuadventure23.png|Old member, Awwzumgirl, killing a CtrlAltDel(whom is kos). Extalia! Welcome to the Wikia Page of the Guild of Extalia! Extalia, when you hear that name what is the first thought that comes to your mind? To me, it's a very mysterious name. The world Extalia is not in any English vocabulary. For that particular reason is why I named my guild Extalia. Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Yuki, and I am the guild master of Extalia! If you have any questions, I can answer them throughout this tour! »So...What is Extalia? "'A guild located on Turtlez, Siras!" »'No, I mean where did the name Extalia come from? ' ' "'The anime Fairy Tail" ~OHHHH!~ »'What date was Extalia established? "I believe it was the...Oh! The last week of November 2015" »'Wow, that's very ''recent!' "Yes! We are still a baby guild xD" »'So...w'ho is the Guild Master of Extalia?' "A teenager named Yuki Neko, he owns Finite!" »'Why was Extalia created? ' '"'TO RULE OVER TURTLEZ!.....Lol jk, to be a family-oriented guild!" »'And may I ask w'hat is the level requirement to join Extalia?' "Lv20+" »'Is there any...like...general rules in order to be a good member of Extalia?' '"Rules? Oh...yes of course!" "One moment please '''*searches pouch*" "Here it is!" '↑↑↑Rules of Extalia↑↑↑' ● Be a loyal member of Extalia. ● Help reduce bad atmosphere in the guild. ● Do NOT caue(cause*, Yuki - Nelle) problems for the guild master and other guilds. ● Do NOT randomly kill a player outside Pking Zones. ● Be yourself in the guild! ● Remember that everyone in Extalia is your family, so don't feel inhibited! ● Your guild master is a pervert, please becareful! »'That's interesting...' "My pleasure!" »'*stares*' "Do you have any other questions?" »'Any guild friends of Extalia?' "Oh! We are friends with many guilds! For example, COUCH, xAbyss, Amnesty, RedSky, Wesnoth, Empires, SAINTS...umm what else?...Oh yes! Primeval!...Primeval...and EVERYBODY! EXCEPT THAT DIRTY ASS xkayanx and his girlfriend monk11!" »'''Ohh...okay?' ''"''I'm sorry, please forget you heard that!" '''More Information' "'Oh my gosh I totally forgot to tell you!" »'What? "Extalia has a YouTube channel named Extalia TWOM!" »Wow, really?! "Yuss! Click here Extalia YouTube " »Okay, maybe later! "Yippy! Don't forget!" »Yeah, I wont...and why is there a *pantsu*? "'Ohhh that? I'm sorry one of my officers probably forgot it..." '»(What a weird guild...) "Well I have to go now! SEE YOU LATER!" »'Goodb-!' "Oh wait! Before I leave, please read this!" The Legend of Extalia »'Woah...' ' ' ''' The Extalia Tribune 'Extalia officer: '"Recently, our guild master Yuki has been posing dengerous vibes. I gathered our officers and told our guild members to leave Extalia!" '''Yuki Neko: "I hate this game! I hate TWOM! OH MY GOSH KAYAN IS SO LAME!" ~Five-seconds later~ Yuki Neko: '"Nooo don't leave me! Sally, Nelle, Jess. Lite, Chris, Alex, Kyle... EVERYBODY! COME BACK!" '¤News: '''Yuki Neko, the guild master of the nearby Extalia guild, has began exposing his face on social media. Recent encounters of Yuki Neko have reported to experience sudden vomitting. Should Yuki Neko be stopped? ''*Meanwhile, in the guild*'' 'Yuki Neko: "'Seriously, the Inotia media has been obsessed with me for the past few weeks..." '''Sally: "Talk about OCD..." Kevin: "I like ducks." Sally: "Shut up Dad." Yuki Neko: "Sally, sis, youre so beautiul and magestic like a freshly peeled orange! Marry me♡" Sally: "Sorry, I'm not into 5-year olds...and I'm your big sis. You duck!" Kevin: "I'm a duck" Nelle: "Wat" '¤~Recent News~¤' △△△Story #1△△△ '~~Yuki Loots Wingwing boots~~' Yuki neko: '''"Wow guys thanks for joining instant battle 25, that was a blast!" '''Berkan: "Yeah, thanks Yuki and everyone" Yuki Neko: "Time to open these chests!" *''Yuki opens IDB 25 Treasure Chest*'' *''You have collected Wingwing Boots x1*'' Yuki Neko: "HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS CHRIST MY SAVIOR AND SALVATION!" Sally: "What...was that noise?" Nelle: "Probably Yuki on his *period*" Yuki Neko: '"''OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH" '''Yuki Neko: "EVERYBODY I LOOTED WINGWING BOOTS" Siras People: '"WOW GRATS YUKI!"....."Yuki you lucky bastard!"....."lies"....."OMG SHOW ME!"... '''Yuki Neko: '"This is...THE BEST DAY EVER!" '''¤News¤: '''Yuki died from severe happines'. △△△'Story #2△△△' '~~The Fight for xkayanx~~''' Yuki Neko: "Kayan is at beach again with his 50-ton makeup galla girlfriend, monk11" Siras People: "'Lmao Yuki" '''xkayanx: '"Oh yeah! I'm gonna wreck Finite's flat Asian *** and have my girlfriend hs me all the time!" 'monk11: '"Uhuhuhu totally! Yuki is definitely going to regret messing with us! *snorts*" Thank You For Visiting Our Guild Page! '''"''May the legacy of the great Extalia continue to reign..."(Yuki Neko )'' ☆☆☆'To CONTACT our Guild here is the KakaoTalk ID of our Guild Master☆☆☆' ' extaliagm ' Category:Guilds